lostmywayfandomcom-20200214-history
Post-Mortem
"Post-Mortem" is the sixteenth episode and season finale of the second season of ABC's Lost. The episode aired on February 27, 2018 and was viewed live by 13.57 million U.S. citizens. The episode is also the twenty-sixth overall. Synopsis Tim, Sarah, Zoe, Taylor, Evan, Kenneth, Monica, Sharon, Mark, and Martin leave for Mortem to save Ethan, though Tim continues to distrust Monica, while on the island, Ryan, Jackson, Terry, and Zach investigate a strange sound in the jungle. Plot On the Island Tim Harper, Sarah Lloyd, Zoe Vincent, Taylor Hughes, Evan Bailey, Kenneth Ellis, Monica Butler, Sharon Ford, Mark Kuznotsov, and Martin Fisher take off on a boat to get to Mortem Island. In the jungle of the island, Ryan Hughes and Gloria Cooper attempt to control the thirty remaining survivors, which includes Jackson and Grace Bennett, Terry Peterson, Sam Harper, Khloe Mills, Charlie Stewart, Caitlin Bailey, Julia Clarke, Zach, and Cody Vincent. As the sun goes down, Charlie and Caitlin are put to bed by Julia, who takes care of them while Ethan Stewart and Evan are gone, while Grace goes to her tent with Cody to settle down. However, suddenly a large roar is heard from inside the jungle which awakens the sleeping survivors. Gloria stays with the group, while Ryan, Jackson, Terry, and Zach go to investigate. The four follow the sounds to a single tree in the middle of a large grass patch. However, when Zach touches the tree, a dark substance swallows him and flies back into the ground. Ryan, Jackson, and Terry run back into the jungle in shock. On Mortem Island Tim, Sarah, Zoe, Taylor, Evan, Kenneth, Monica, Sharon, Mark, and Martin float up to the shore. The two get off the boat and are immediately met by members of ADA. Martin calls them and off and tells them they are here to make a trade. The nine survivors continue to hold Martin in their custody as the members of ADA bring them to their main base which contains the hospital. They find Ethan on a hospital bed with Dylan Evans watching over him. Dylan and Martin embrace as they reunite while Ethan is getting better, his surgery having just happened a few hours before. The survivors try to reunite with Ethan, though the ADA members prevent them from touching him. Sharon and Mark continue to hold Martin in their custody as Tim explains that they will give Martin back to them if they can have Ethan. Martin approves of the trade and convinces a skeptical Ethan, who believes that Martin should be dead. The survivors prepare to leave with Ethan until Martin quickly disarms both Sharon and Mark. Tim takes out the last gun and points it at Martin, until Dylan points a gun at Ethan. Tim realizes they failed and shoots Martin, though the bullet misses his heart and goes to his shoulder. Dylan proceeds to shoot Ethan before making sure Martin is okay. The survivors watch in dispair as Ethan dies in a matter of seconds. They try to escape but ADA takes them into custody after disarming Tim. The survivors are taken to the prison, where Dylan finds Tim and beats him in retaliation for shooting Martin. The next day, Martin, who is still recovering, reveals to Tim that he does not plan on killing any of them, but he plans on getting them to join ADA. Flashforwards Tim and his partner, Dave, arrive at a safehouse, where two men with a large sum of money are hiding. Tim and Dave manage to get back the money but one of the men shoots Dave, before Tim apprehend them. Tim arrests one, but kills the man who shot Dave. Dave is pronounced dead at the hospital, which causes Tim to sink into depression. Daniella Harper tries to get him out of it, but he only goes further after he discovers that the surviving criminal revealed what Tim did to the police. Daniella tries to support Tim but leaves him after he misses Olivia Harper's big softball game and he seems to not care before yelling at Daniella. Tim is kicked out of the house and begins living in his car. He calls a woman, who answers on the other side of the phone but Tim does not respond and hangs up. Eventually he drives to a bridge and prepares to throw himself over until Sarah drives up and stops him. Tim reveals that he was the one who called her the other day and she asks him why he is trying to commit suicide. Tim reveals that Dave died, his wife left him, and he has had to lie to say Sam has been dead the whole time, when they both know Sam survived the crash and they can no longer find him. It is revealed that instead of the usual flashback storyline, this is a flashforward, showing Tim's life after the island. Tim tells Sarah that he lives with the guilt everyday that he left his son, and Monica. Sarah tells him she has to get back to her baby and leaves him while he tells her that she is cruel for not feeling any remorse about leaving everyone on the island. Cast Main Cast *Tom Welling as Tim Harper *Evangeline Lilly as Sarah Lloyd *Chris Wood as Ryan Hughes *Maggie Geha as Gloria Cooper *Sean Maguire as Jackson Bennett *Victoria Cartagena as Grace Bennett *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Zoe Vincent *Michael Chiklis as Terry Peterson *Erin Richards as Taylor Hughes *Joe Keery as Sam Harper *Eric Johnson as Evan Bailey *Bleu Landau as Charlie Stewart *Mckenna Grace as Caitlin Bailey *Kristin Kreuk as Monica Butler *Nicholas Strong as Kenneth Ellis *Melissa Benoist as Sharon Ford *Colton Haynes as Mark Kuznotsov *Michael Rosenbaum as Martin Fisher *Betty Buckley as Julia Clarke *Richard Gere as Ethan Stewart Guest Cast *Natalia Dyer as Khloe Mills *Nick Zano as Dylan Evans *Jake Weary as Zach *Corey Stoll as Dave *Morena Baccarin as Daniella Harper Trivia *The title of the episode likely refers to the affects of Ethan's death on the group, and the affects of Dave's death on Tim, mirroring events in the present-day storyline and the flashforward storyline. It could also be referring to the flashfowards, which shows Tim and Sarah's experiences "post-Mortem", after their experience on Mortem Island. *The episode received critical acclaim by the critics. The episode was awarded a 9.7 "Amazing" score by IGN. The episode was given an A by Entertainment Weekly, while The A.V. Club gave it an A-. *The episode is rated TV-DLV.